


Rescued

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2017 - 31 Days of Bond Flash Fics [16]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: A mission goes wrong and James wakes up in Medical unexpectedly





	Rescued

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** over the comms
> 
> Not how I expected it to go, which seems to be a reoccurring theme with these flash fics, and a strong possibility of more in the future.

James’ POV

He’s exhausted, physically and mentally. Currently he’s in more pain than he can ever remember being in previously. Which is saying something considering he’s been tortured a time or two before. He’s not sure how he has managed to keep his earwig. All he knows for sure is the fact he isn’t going to make it much further.

“I don’t think I’m going to make it,” he mutters as he pushes himself, trying to get to the check point where Q said his exit out is waiting.

There is a rather dramatic sigh over the comms, making him smile even though it pains him to do so.

 _“Then it’s probably a good thing I didn’t actually expect you to considering the situation.”_ Q remarks dryly.

As if by magic, a familiar face appears not far ahead of him, catching him when he stumbles in shock.

“Got him,” Alec murmurs, picking him up like a sack of potatoes and turning to trot back the way he came.

He should protest about his dignity or something, but finds he can barely keep his eyes open. His adrenaline has suddenly run out. By the time they reach the waiting helicopter he is fading in and out of consciousness.

The next time he comes to, or at least is aware enough to consider himself coming to, he’s laying in one of the private rooms within Medical if he’s not mistaking the sounds and scents. Someone is holding his hand firmly, but not so tightly that it stings.

It takes him a few tries to open his eyes, when he does, they barely open enough for him to look around. What he is able to see if a very sleeping Q, the person holding his hand, leaning up against a very awake Alec.

His lips twitch into the ghost of a smile, but that small movement sends pain shooting through his scalp.

“How?” he manages to mutter.

“Our genius here had a bit of an epiphany. He pulled me off the mission I was on, sent Moore to deal with it, and sent me after you,” his fellow spy answers with a fond smile at their sleeping quartermaster.

“Thanks,” he mumbles, quite relieved and a bit surprised he woke up. When he realized the earwig was still in his ear, despite everything, he had hoped that meant he had a way out. He was surprise that Q hadn’t been telling him what to do, and still wonders why that was.

“No problem, it got partly friend, so he could remote control it,” Alec tells him glancing towards his ear.

That would explain a lot, and isn’t overly surprising as he got electrocuted for a while.

“Has our firebug offered you an ice chip yet?” Q groggily asks, sitting up and stretching but not letting go of his hand.

He tries to shake his head, but that send such a feeling of vertigo through him that he hisses in frustration, eyes immediately shutting in hopes that it will stop the feeling of being held underwater. He likes swimming, he doesn’t like this.

“Let this melt on your tongue,” their boffin advices him.

He doesn’t argue, just opens his mouth a bit for it to be put on his tongue, almost immediately the effects are noticeable.

“In case you are curious, a certain pyro blew them skyhigh not long after you were officially rescued,” Q informs him with an amused huff.

He doesn’t need to ask who, that one is self explanatory.

Snickering, Alec comments, “He did most the work for me, getting them all riled, all I had to do was light the match.”

“How long?” He asks when the ice chip finishes melting and his tongue feels closer to normal again, almost sounding like himself.

“Total or current?” Q queries in response, “Eleven days since he fetched you, four since the last time you woke up, though you weren’t awake for long before having a seizure.”

A seizure? Fuck, can’t be an active field agent with seizures. What the hell is he going to do?

“Before you go and start panicking, I’d like to inform you that the smart blood has not recorded any irregularities, so after you’re in moving shape, I get to see if I can trigger another one, with the strong suspicion it was a trauma induced one-off.” Their quartermaster informs him, tone impossibly gentle and yet full of steel. “However, you are grounded for six months, as a safety precaution.”

Six months? He can do that, he’s taken ‘vacations’ that lasted that amount of time before, as long as it’s not permanent he should be fine. Of course he will probably be bored witless by month two, cause no matter how much sex and drinking he has going on, he’s always bored by that point.

“Don’t worry, I’ve already got you assigned to work with me for the duration.” Q comments almost playfully, “If you can manage to listen when given instructions, you’ll even get to blow things up and help with testing.”

Alright, so maybe six months isn’t going to be as boring as he originally thought.

He’s almost back to sleep when he realizes that Q never let go of his hand. Now that’s a development he’ll definitely need to think about later. Right now, he’s a bit tired. Still, he adds just a little pressure with his fingers before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Plus the two advent sets for the month of December.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money) and twitter to post about drawing & writing @jaimist0
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi, I particularly love comments on one shots and older stuff.
> 
> Can anyone spot the crossover?


End file.
